rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House Avencianci
The House of Avencianci is a ruling family, currently the dynasty of the Emirate of Anzerrich. Currently, it is led by the Council of the Elders. Though the leaders consist of Zarosian Mahjarrat (Masquerading as humans), this does not stop the usage of other races, like humans. Lores and Histories of House Avencianci The Avencianci family was originally a large, powerful family of Mahjarrat that resided in Freneskae before the realm began its ultimate degradation; the House was founded by Fealara, and Matelus Avencianci. In its height, the family had around 75 members in it, but the numbers began to quickly fall as the Mahjarrat's departure from Freneskae drew closer. Only a handful of Avencianci's came to Gielinor, but they were divided, as they no longer served eachother, only Icthlarin. Most of the family members joined Zaros during the later part of the 2nd Age, and served him in generally high positions of power. The original Avencianci House was officially disbanded when Zaros was betrayed, and Baas Avencianci joined Zamorak, subsequently divorcing Masozi Avencianci. The members of the Avencianci House went separate ways, but most remained loyal to Zaros in some way or another. In the early 6th Age, House Avencianci was re-established by Eziak Avencianci, who was immediatly joined by his brother, Evgeni and his family. Our House's Innards Leadership Currenly, House Avencianci is led by the Council of High Elders. This, a council of some of the members of the family designated as High Elders, and, the Patriarch. *Eziak Dezen Avencianci, Patriarch of House Avencianci *High Lord Evgeni Avencianci of the Avencianci *High Lady Arachnea of the Avencianci Current Members of House Avencianci The members of House Avencianci. Leadership *Patriarch Eziak Dezen Avencianci, Evgeni's brother, Patriarch of the House *High Lord Evgeni Avencianci, Eziak's brother *High Lady Arachnea Members *Talsorn Avencianci, son of Eziak *Zeios Avencianci, son of Eziak *Halcyone Khaleesi, daughter of Evgeni *Leviat Delen-D'Angelo-Evencianci, student and adopted son of Evgeni Treasury of House Avencianci The current holding, and wealth of the noble House Avencianci. *Almost twenty-eight million in coins. *Sylexas' crystal longbow *Sylexas' Maeryn dagger Jurisdiction of House Avencianci The current property owned by House Avencianci. House Avencianci *Bandit Camp's General store - Not Open Yet. *Falador's Gem & Jewellry shop - Not Open Yet. The Emirate of Anzerrich *Anzerrich - Land-scaled city, capital of the Province. (Al-Kharid OOC) *Fort Avencian - Bedabin Camp, military encampment. Main Headquarters of the Anzerian Armed Forces. *Avencianci Manor - Residence of the Avencianci family. Tiers/Ranks of the House The tiers of House Avencianci. Leadership *Patriarch - The Patriarch is the figurehead leader of the group. Though, they still are head of the Council of the Elders, to which is the leadership body of the House. *Elder - The Elders are the primary leaders of the House. They are grouped into the Council of the Elders, in order to vote on decisions. Members *Lord/Lady - The members of high respect. Usually the Lords/Ladies is used for assistance in the Council of High Elders' decisions. These members usually lead certain aspects of the House; trade, economics/treasury, and so on. *Acolyte - A respected member of the House. *Proselyte - A rank higher than initiate, yet still respected. *Initiate - Those able to join the House, are these people. These people are still to be treated respectfully. Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Kharidian Category:Mahjarrat Category:Military Category:Zarosian Category:Noble House